


Not another one

by Karmania



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmania/pseuds/Karmania
Summary: The camp gets a somewhat... familiar new kid. Max doesn't approve.





	1. Displaced meetings

The day had already started bad. Max felt foolish for actually hoping it would get any better. But really, nothing could have prepared him for what actually happened...

_•C°-°C•_

At approximately six o'clock in the morning, nobody should be _that_ cheery. Nonetheless, Max had gotten to 'enjoy' a thoroughly unpleasant awakening, courtesy of an overly happy David. The counselor had decided that it was a good idea to rouse the campers from sleep with his trumpet, at, again, _six o'clock in the morning_. Max had barely managed to keep his ears covered, cringing at the droning sound.  
Then he'd been dragged out of bed and into the hall. Their breakfast had consisted out of some soggy, apparently 'healthy' cereal, with nothing to flavor it. Max had especially cursed the stupid coffee machine for breaking and denying him his caffeine, and his only compensation had been that Gwen had also looked like she'd been transformed into a zombie. On top of all that it just _had_ to start raining, and all the campers had been forced to stay inside the mess hall because the bad weather had quickly evolved into an all out storm. As usual, the forced close proximity of such radically different people had resulted in absolute chaos. David had desperately proposed that they all practice tying knots, since some of the campers hadn't done that before, proceeding to give everyone bits of rope and instructions. Max presumed that the councilors had hoped to distract them, but it barely made any difference. So not only was it boring as shit to Max, who already knew the knots they were practicing, but the sheer loudness also began to bring on a massive headache. He couldn't even bring himself to be amused while watching his idiot counselor try to stop Nerf from strangling Preston with his piece of rope.

Max pinched the bridge of his nose, grimacing at the stabbing pain behind his eyes. Why couldn't they have a not-shitty day just once?  
He glanced at Neil, who was next to him, dutifully trying out the knots, and at Nikki, who was sitting a little further along. She was making a total mess out of her piece of rope; it had already begun to fray. Max' own rope was untouched; he saw no sense in doing this. Not again anyway _._ The skill had proven useful, sure, but now that he knew how to tie the knots, there was no need to do more than he absolutely had to.  
Unfortunately, his inactivity didn't go by unnoticed and David came over to their table, grinning like the absolute moron that he was. The redheads face contorted into an overly exaggerated frown as he took in Max' obvious slacking, and the counselor began lecturing him on how he should participate, help the other campers, be a little more positive... Yeah, like he would actually listen to anything the idiot said. Max sighed again and let his head fall onto the table, completely ignoring the councilors ramblings. Man what a drag. Please, he pleaded, please just let this awful day be over-

The door banged open. Instantly, every eye in the room was on the person standing in the doorway, dramatically illuminated for a split second by a lighting bolt. Even Max found the energy to curiously lift his head to stare at the person. They stepped in, letting the door close with a resounding boom. The warm light of the mess hall revealed a drenched boy around ten years, wearing a yellow Camp Campbell shirt and a vest. He looked absolutely livid.  
Max watched perplexed as the seething boy, barely bigger than him, walked up to Gwen. He'd never seen the other before, but the little redhead seemed awfully familiar...

"What is going on here! I swear if this is a joke-"  
"Whoa, whoa, hold on little guy. What's the problem?"  
Gwen quickly tried to placate the child, but placed her hands before her body, as if she was anticipating an attack. And indeed, the boy looked seconds away from assaulting her.

"I want to know what you're doing here," the boy hissed with narrowed eyes, "and where Darla and Gregg are." Gwen struggled to explain: "I, ah, don't know what-"  
"Oh, I think there's been a misunderstanding!"  Ah, David to the rescue. As always. Fucking pacifist...  
"And who're you supposed to be, a fucking stick man?"  
"Language! Also, Gregg and Darla haven't been here for a long time. You must have gotten some outdated information or something!"  
"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that. I suppose you're saying that they just up and left over night with all their campers, while one was missing? You can't fool me, that's a shitty excuse if I ever heard one. How did you get settled in this quick anyway?"  
The little boy narrowed his eyes once again, staring uneasily at the older man.  
David's face, as he looked down at the child, was one of deep consideration, as if he was contemplating something quite troubling.  
"Could you," he began hesitantly "perhaps tell me what year you think it is?"  
"You going senile already? It's 200X, idiot."  
The other campers, silent until now, gasped as one. That was more than ten years ago!  
Max' brain worked furiously. There was no way this was a prank, as there'd be no reward from this other than confusion. Nothing made sense. The boy had said it with such conviction, no way he was acting, so either he wasn't all there, or... he was telling the truth. Which would mean... time travel.

Max turned his attention to the little redhead, who looked quite confused over their shocked reactions. This time it was him who narrowed his eyes.  
A time traveler - great. Just great.

Well, at least it wouldn't be his problem.

_•C°-°C•_

Oh, how he should have known that he had doomed himself with that thought.  
  
  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where questions are (not) answered

The situation was ridiculous. Time travel?! Not even the trio's most unusual adventures had featured that particular brand of crazy. A thousands questions lay on Max' tongue, but before any of the campers could pounce on the kid, David ushered him into a side room and closed the door. The silence that permeated the hall after that lasted for all of two seconds.

"Ooh, time travel!" Nikki excitedly yelled, leaning forward as if she could see through the wood to where the two had vanished. Neil scoffed, rolling his eyes.   
"Time travel? That's scientifically almost impossible! The energy required would be enormous! It's just someone playing a prank or something."  
"But he even mentioned the wrong date!"  
"Nikki, everyone could say the wrong day, and they'd still not be from the past. And why would a little kid time travel anyway?"  
"Maybe aliens send him to our time to gather information from the future!"  
"Nikki, aliens _-"_  
 _"Guys_. Shut up."  
The hissed words caused both to immediately quiet down and look at Max, who was staring at them quite irritatedly.   
"Wow. What's your problem today?" Nikki said, angling her head to the side to convey her confusion.  
"Isn't there something about that kid that's familiar to you?" Max asked, ignoring her comment.  
The question made them both pause, Nikki's expression dropping into one of deep concentration while Neil looked put off.  
Hesitantly the brown haired boy remarked: "Now that you mention it... he acted just like you!"  
Max scowled at him for the _ridiculous_ comparison. "Not _that_. He's way more aggressive than I am."  
"Not really, you can be-"  
"ANYWAY, it's more that he looks like someone I know - but I can't remember who..."  
"You mean David?"  
A beat.  
David? The attitude was as different as it could get, but otherwise... there was that obnoxiously bright red hair they both had...  
Neil waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.  
"Pshh, please, they're nothing alike."  
"No, no, Nikki's right," Max absently mumbled "he does look very similar..."  
"But he's so small!" "Yeah, and David would never curse like that-"

Their discussion was promptly interrupted again as the door opened. Instantly, all of them closed their mouths and strained to look at the room entrance. First came David, who was smiling his usual idiotic smile, then the kid, who now looked more confused than angry.   
The duo walked to the front area of the mess hall, right to where they were in plain sight of all the campers. David positioned himself a little behind the boy, to support or to prevent him from running away, Max was not sure. The counselor even placed a hand on the little redhead's shoulder, oblivious to the answering scowl. His bright smile seemed more bright than ever, but also more... fake.  
"Dear campers! Consider today a very special day, because we get one new addition to Camp Campbell! Please greet the newest member of our camp year: Josey!"  
He was met with astonished silence. The boy scowled.  
"It's Davey," he growled. The little redhead looked even more hostile now, if that was possible, and hissed: "I'm not going to be called _Josey_. That name is for idiots like you."  
David grimaced at that. Max noted that the counselors eyes quickly flickered down at the younger, then up again, before continuing as if he hadn't been insulted, though he did stutter curiously at the name: "D-Davey here will be most likely staying for the rest of the summer. His parents signed him up late, since there was confusion over some outdated information, but he's actually been here before! So please be considerate! If you could show him how amazing camp can be this year too, that would be wonderful!"  
Max stared disbelievingly. Did David actually expect them to buy this bullshit? That was the most cobbled together excuse he'd ever heard!  
"Go on, Davey, I expect that you'll find that all of the campers are pretty nice to get to know and talk to!"  
Davey made no move to follow the suggestion.  
"Alright then, campers! You can continue with your knots now! And remember, if you have any problems, ju~st ask!"  
And with that he cheerily walked over to Gwen, leaving the little redhead to fend for himself.  
Said boy begrudgingly moved towards the other campers.   
Max watched him as he avoided the tables with kids that were staring at him, instead opting for a place next to an oblivious space kid. It was no use, however, for as soon as he sat down the other campers swarmed him like a particularly weird bunch of vultures.

"Is your name really Josey?" "How did you get here?" "What did you _do_ without the internet?" "Do you play DnD too?" "Can I touch you or will you explode or something-"  
Finally the boy had enough: "Leave me _alone_!" he shouted and glared at anyone who opened their mouths to ask why.   
" _No_ more questions! I'm fucking _tired_ and surrounded by weird people who _won't leave me alone!_ So back up! I'm sick of this Camp version already. Not a normal person in sight! I haven't had a full night's sleep for about a week and you're all not making my headache any better. Not to mention I'm hungry-"  
"If you're hungry, we have delicious _and_ healthy granola bars just for this kind of emergency!" said David, popping out from basically nowhere.   
"Gah!" exclaimed Davey, nearly falling from his bench in shock.  
Max groaned. Of course the moron would choose the latter part of that to focus on.   
"Does that mean that you often get Time Travelers that you need to feed?" asked Nerris, and Max' really couldn't tell if she was serious or not.  
David chuckled nervously, "O-of course there's no such thing as time travel! But we do get the occasional late camper or even stranded person that need the energy! So we keep those bars just in case."  
"Whatever. Just give them to me, it's better than nothing."  
David beamed, looking for all the world like he had won a prize or something.  
"O-k! I'll fetch them then, be right back!"  
And he was gone again.  
If it hadn't foiled Max plans countless times, he might even have admired the counselor's speed. As it was he cursed it vehemently.  
For a moment Max allowed himself to mourn all his failed, wonderful plans, then he dragged his attention back to Davey, who was back to his grumpy self and ignoring all around him.   
Now that Max could actively see him, the similarities between Davey and David became undeniable. That red hair, that ridiculous hair puff, the lanky (if shorter) limbs and that easily burnt light skin... yes, if he didn't know better Max would have said that this was a tiny version of David.  
But that wasn't actually possible... right?  
There was that attitude - and his apparent dislike of the camp - and-  
Who was he kidding?  
This was David from over ten years ago, the numbers added up and there was even that vest and everything.  
And worst of all, he acted exactly like Max would.  
Just.  
Great.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, no way Max wouldn't figure that out.  
> Also, you guys are amazing! To be honest, the amount of positive attention this little idea of mine has received is astonishing and has kind of blown me off my feet...  
> So thank you, and please forgive me if I make any grammar mistakes or such, as English is not, in fact, my first language.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I couldn't resist making Max meet a younger version of David...  
> Tell me what you think! :D


End file.
